No me subestimes
by Colorada
Summary: Corren algunos rumeros que ayudan a Malfoy a comprobar las cosas por si mismo. Cómo un simple juego de cartas puede revelar si lo que dicen de los demás son en verdad verdadero. One Shot.


Era de noche, porque el reloj en la Sala Común de los Prefectos marcaba las 23hs en punto. Una castaña se encontraba en su sofá, acostada cómodamente, con sus piernas estiradas y colocadas en la mesita ratona, mientras leía una revista cuyo título era: "10 motivos por los cuales los hombres quieren tener sexo con la luz encendida".

-Esto es pura patrañas, mira si un hombre va querer tener sexo con la luz encendida porque sino no ve donde penetrar. Eso sí que no te lo cree ni hasta la más virgen de todo Hogwarts- comentaba Hermione en voz alta y bastante graciosa.

-Creía que esa eras tú Granger- esa forma de hablar, de arrastras las palabras, y de provocar a su compañera de cuarto, solo correspondía a Malfoy- pensé que tú eras la virgen más codiciada de Hogwarts-. Comentaba Draco mientras ingresaba a la sala común y escuchaba el comentario de la castaña.

-Y cuéntame Malfoy, por qué piensas eso? Será por qué te dejas llevar por los comentarios de los demás y no te encuentras capaz de comprobarlo por ti mismo? O ¿tu toque masculino te esta fallando? U mejor él te esta fallando- y eso último lo enfatizó de forma agrandada y mientras lo hacia observaba las partes íntimas de Draco.

-Me estas subestimando Granger, y créeme te vas arrepentir.-

-Lo dudo, el único que me subestima acá eres tú. Te piensas que porque me concentro en mis estudios, porque me la paso leyendo, no conozco la palabra sexo? Permíteme decirte una cosa serpiente retorcida, te aseguro que sé más que tú acerca de esa palabra, y lo que conlleva la misma- se notaba que Hermione estaba harta de que las personas se dejasen llevar por falsos rumores acerca de ella, de que siempre la tratasen como una rata de biblioteca, y no como una mujer que era, y que se había convertido luego de su primer relación con Ron, que dicho por éste mismo, había sido toda una leona en la cama.

-Demuéstramelo- sabía que estaba logrando llegar a donde quería. Hacía días que la sangre sucia había despertado en él cierta curiosidad hacia su virginidad, si realmente era como se contaba, o si los rumores de que ella aún era virgen eran mentira. Para nada se había pasado toda una tarde escuchando al tonto de Zabinni hablar acerca de la virginidad de la come libros.

-No tengo que demostrarte nada serpiente arrastrada, para eso la tienes a la puta de Pansy, que seguro ya te habrá mostrado todo lo que sabe hacer, y te habrás aburrido de ella-. Seguía respondiendo lo más tranquila, relajada, y aún acostada sobre el sillón leyendo, sin importarle que el rubio platinado estuviese ubicado en forma diagonal a ella, en frente del escritorio con libros, con sus pectorales al descubierto, con sus pelos largos cubriéndole la frente y despeinados, con sus ojos gris iceberg mirándola.

-Vamos Granger, me vas a venir a decir que justo tú no eres virgen, después de convivir conmigo estos tres meses que llevamos compartiendo la misma sala, y que tenemos nuestros cuartos en frente el uno del otro y nunca se te dio por insinuarme algo- siempre con sus aires de superioridad.

-Ehmm déjamelo pensar dos segundos…No!- respondió concentrada en su revista y prosiguió- Y si tú piensas que por que yo no me baboseo contigo eso me convierte en virgen, estás muy equivocado-. Acto que hizo poner mas alterado al rubio. Nadie, pero nadie en todo Hogwarts lo había rechazo como lo estaba haciendo Hermione Jane Granger. Esto sin duda alguna se la iba hacer pagar.

-Y si no te molesta, déjame leer mi revista tranquila, que yo no he hecho nada para tener que escuchar tus estúpidas palabras, y que lo peor de todo ni me interesan-.

-Te comentó que compartimos sala, y tanto tú como yo tenemos el mismo derecho de estar en el mismo lugar, así que haré lo que se me antoje y cuando quiera y en donde quiera- contestó furioso Draco.

-Haz lo que quieras huroncito- y sin decir ni una palabra más se levantó del sofá; solamente el reflejo de su sonrisa sarcástica e irónica fue la gota que revalsó el vaso para que Malfoy estallará.

-Mira sangre sucia..- pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar, y se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Sangre sucia ni ocho cuartos, porque esta sangre sucia que tu crees virgen y que ves aquí adelante te calienta, sino no estarías así como estas, todo calentito por mis contestaciones y rabioso por no saber que contestarme, así que hazte el favor de por hoy dejar de humillarte tanto, mañana será otro día- Touche

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, habiendo salido victoriosa como salió, se alejó de Malfoy, rumbo a su cuarto, a darse una ducha y a ponerse a escuchar su mini componente que había sido regalo de sus padres en su cumpleaños, para así poder conciliar el sueño, ya que mañana sería un día pesado, tendría dos exámenes, uno con su profesora preferida: Mc.Gonagall, y el otro con su profesor más detestado, Snape.

Al día siguiente Hermione había amanecido de buen humor, será porque aún recordaba la cara de Malfoy cuando le contestaba. Si que lo había pillado eh, la había hecho muy bien. Lo había ignorado, cosa que hacerle eso a un hombre, y sobre a todo al Príncipe de Slytherin era una situación grave, humillado, y sobre todo triunfado en la batalla de palabras que habían tenido. Pero ella era consciente que el slytherin no se quedaría tranquilo, y que alguna manera para vengarse encontraría. Lo más curioso que Hermione esperaba ese momento, y ni se imaginaba que ella lo ayudaría conscientemente de la situación.

A pesar de que Hermione había demostrado cierto rechazo por el rubio, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Lo había observado en todo momento, hasta había estudiado todos sus movimientos. Sinceramente si seguía así, sin acariciar, o besar al rubio un día más explotaría.

La tarde callo en la sala de los Prefectos, y como la noche anterior, la castaña se encontraba jugando al solitario en la mesa ratona, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas colocadas detrás de sus muslos, sentada arriba de ellas, pero echada, no arrodillada. Vestía un shorcito hiper corto, con una musculosa de tirantes finitos y con un escote bastante pronunciado. Su pelo controlado con una cinta hecha un moño rojo, que lo ataba formando una coleta, y dos de sus mechones que se asomaban por su cara a ambos costados. Parecía que estaba preparada para todo, sabía cual iba hacer la expresión de Draco cuando la viera así.

A los minutos de que ella había finalizado su partida, y mezclaba para realizar otra, ingresa Draco a la sala. Parecía que iba bastante desconcentrado, porque paso por delante de ella y ni si quiera la miró. Pero al llegar a su cuarto y retirarse la camisa blanca de seda pegada a su piel por la transpiración, su cabeza hizo clic.

-Granger estaba en la sala vestida con un shorcito, y una musculosa con un escote bastante pronunciado, jugando a las cartas como si nada?- pensó Draco en voz alta- Imposible, está mujer me quiere matar de un infarto. Bueno quiere jugar con fuego, jugaremos con fuego. Hoy me voy a cobrar la de ayer- dijo ingeniosamente recordando aquel juego de cartas que le había enseñado su amigo Blaise.

Sin pensarlo, salió de su cuarto, en cuero, con sus finos pantalones negros largos puestos, y su pelo despeinado, que le daba al resto de su cuerpo un toque sexy, y sin olvidar esa sonrisa tentadora y sarcástica que llevaba consigo siempre a todos lados.

-A qué juegas Granger?- preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia ella, conociendo la respuesta de su pregunta.

-Al solitario, así que por más que quieras, no puedes jugar-. Respondió sin ni si quiera mirarlo.

-Me imagine la respuesta, por eso traigo una propuesta para hacerte-

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta podría interesarme viniendo de ti?-

Esta tía que si se la estaba haciendo difícil eh, pero eso a él le gustaba, cuando la situación se complicaba cada vez más, más interesantes se ponían las cosas.

-Te propongo un juego-.

-¿Y en qué consiste el juego?- seguía jugando a las cartas como si nada pasase a su alrededor, dejándolo a Malfoy en segundo plano.

Draco tomó asiento en el sofá que se encontraba a espaldas de Hermione, el mismo en el que ella estaba ayer recostada, y le empezó a explicar el juego.

-Repartimos la mitad del mazo, para cada uno. Y por ejemplo, yo tiró una carta dada vuelta y digo que el palo que tiro es espada. Si vos desconfías que sea espada, tenes que decir "desconfío" y sino tenes que seguir con el palo que yo propuse-. Observaba cada detalle de su anatomía mientras le explicaba el juego.

-Conozco del juego. Pero si no mal recuerdo se apuestan cosas. Qué apostarías vos..?

-Si yo gano, quiero una noche contigo, en mi cama- dijo malicioso Draco.

-Y si tú pierdes, qué gano yo?- preguntó curiosa dejando de jugar a las cartas, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Lo que tú quieras-.

-Lo qué yo quiera?-.

-Sí-.

-Mmmm, en ese caso, aceptó-.

Draco se sentó en frente de Hermione, para quedar cara a cara mientras jugarán. Comenzaron el juego, acordaron que jugarían tres partidos, y el mejor de tres ganaría.

La primera partida la ganó Hermione, pero en la segunda venció Malfoy. Quedaba una tercer y última partida para definir al ganador.

-Yo digo que esto es basto- dijo segura de sí misma Hermione.

-Basto- continúo Draco.

-Basto- siguió Hermione.

-Basto- dudó Malfoy y Hermione lo percibió.

-Desconfió- y dio vuelta la carta de Malfoy, y se encontró con el 7 de oro- Perdiste, lo cual me convierte en la ganadora-.

Bastante enojado consigo mismo, se dio cuenta que perdió la apuesta, y ahora se estaba jugando su pellejo para saber que le pediría la tonta de la sangre sucia.

-Listo, acepto mi derrota, qué quieres?- le contestó aristocráticamente.

-Debes dejar de insultarme a mí y a mis amigos-. Contestó con inocencia Hermione. Sabía que eso no lo esperaba el rubio.

-Me estas cargando verdad?-

-No, nunca hable tan en serio como hoy-. Lo estaba logrando.

Y Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, se le tiró encima a Hermione, agarrándola de las muñecas y colocándoselas detrás de su cabellera castaña. Está no sorprendida con el acto del rubio, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Te advertí que el primero que iba a caer, ibas hacer tú. Mira como te tengo, encima mío y como una fiera- se burlaba Hermione, pero bien que se encontraba bastante cómoda debajo del cuerpo del rubio.

-Y bien que a ti no te gusta que esté arriba tuyo- contestó sarcásticamente Draco.

-Malfoy, por favor no hay que ser tan tonta para darse cuenta que te mueres por mí- dijo orgullosa Hermione.

-Y no hay que ser tan tonto para darse cuenta que mueres por este cuerpo- era de esperarse una contestación así por parte de él.

-Digamos que me resisto más a la tentación que tú- contestó sincera Hermione.

Listo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dar el primer paso.

Comenzó a besarla frenéticamente, apasionadamente, cuando de pronto el beso se fue tranquilizando, apaciguando, permitiéndole ella la entrada de su lengua hacia su boca, y que ésta misma se encuentra con la suya.

Mientras la besaba por el cuello, con una mano de él fue acariciando desde su cara, recorriendo sus mejillas, que tanto le fascinaban cuando se sonrojaba de la rabia, bajando por éstas, hasta llegar a su boca; y con la otra sujetaba sus muñecas.

-Si no me sueltas, no tiene gracia. Lo digo por ti en parte, y otra por mí- le sonrió maliciosa.

Le encantaba verla así, con esa mirada tentadora, de peligrosa seductora.

Draco comprendió a que se refería y entonces la soltó, y aprovechó que tenía las manos sueltas, para retirarle la musculosa, y dejarle en sostén.

Mientras con una mano intentaba retirarle el sostén a Hermione, con la otra realizaba un recorrido con su dedo por entremedio de sus pechos voluminosos, hasta llegar a su ombligo, y llegar al fin hasta la parte baja de su vientre, comenzando así a deslizar delicadamente el pequeño short de Hermione.

Aprovechando que tenía ya las dos manos libres, debido a que había podido despojarla de su sostén, deslizó su otra mano hasta la parte baja de ella, y con la otra se ayudó para retirarle completamente el short, dejándola casi desnuda. La alzó entre sus caderas; está colocó sus piernas alrededor de ellas, y esté la llevó hasta su cuarto.

Al llegar al cuarto, la depositó suavemente en la cama, colocándose nuevamente arriba de ella, pero esta vez comenzando a besarla desde abajo hacia arriba.

Entre beso y beso que Draco depositaba sobre el vientre de Hermione, ascendía con sus manos hasta los pechos de ella, y dijo:

-Te avise que ibas a pasar la noche conmigo, y en mi cama-.

Hermione escuchó las palabras, pero estaba tan concentrada en los movimientos que Draco realizaba con sus manos en sus pechos, que lo único que escuchó el rubio salir de su boca fue un gemido, que él mismo tapó con la suya.

Mientras le realizaba pequeñas marcas dejando un recorrido por su cuello, fue deslizando sus manos por su cintura y luego por sus caderas, hasta llegar a la parte íntima de Hermione, recordando que ésta aún se encontraba con su ropa interior. Considerando que la misma estorbaba, colocó sus manos alrededor de los muslos de ellas, y mientras le besaba la parte de la pelvis, fue retirando cuidadosamente y despacio la ropa interior de ésta. Habiendo logrado su primer objetivo, el despojarla de su ropa interior, comenzó a lamer la parte más sensible de Hermione, mientras está gemina de placer diciendo su nombre.

-Draco..Draco..Ohh Draco-

Éste orgulloso por escucharla gemir de placer y por él, continuaba con su labor, pero esta vez introdujo un dedo, lo cual logró que ésta gimiera aún más fuerte. No conforme con un dedo sólo, introdujo dos.

Hermione sintió que se encontraba en las puertas del cielo. Aún no habría logrado entrar en él, pero le faltaba poco. El rubio si que sabía lo que hacía, y ella lo había subestimado demasiado. Aunque Ginny le había revelado con lujo de detalle lo bueno que era en la cama.

Cuando Draco decidió retirar sus dedos, se dirigió directamente hacia la boca de ella, reclamando su lengua.

Mientras Hermione lo besaba, y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, aprovechó la oportunidad para dar vuelta la situación. Esta vez sería ella quien se encontrase arriba de él.

Logrado su cometido, se sentó arriba de la anatomía masculina del rubio, abierta de piernas. Él se encontraba semi desnudo, pero ella estaba completamente desnuda, lo cual no llevó mucho tiempo para que Draco se encontrase como ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue acariciando cada parte del rubio, recorriéndolo de a poco, mientras depositaba en cada sector de éste un beso, y un chupón bastante marcado. Se encontró con los pantalones del rubio, lo cual no dudo, y retiró suavemente de su dueño.

-Me molestan demasiado- afirmó.

-Sácalos, a mi también- le contestó el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

Abriendo uno a uno los botones del pantalón, deslizando el cierre del mismo, logró aflojarlo, y lograr despojarlo pro completo de esta prenda. Aprovechó para retirarle sus boxers negros, y así comenzar ella con su labor.

Comenzó a realizar movimientos ascendentes y descendentes con su boca al miembro del rubio, lo cual provocó que éste se excitara el doble, mientras con sus uñas dejaba marcas por sus pectorales.

Extasiados de placer, tanto ella como él, decidieron que era el momento para llegar plenamente al orgasmo.

Ella se colocó arriba de Draco, pero éste rápidamente, cambió la posición colocándola debajo de él, y sin dudarlo la penetró suavemente, lo cual logró robarle un gemido más de placer a la castaña. Las embestidas cada vez eran más seguidas, y más fuerte, hasta tal punto que Hermione sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

Alcanzo su segundo y último objetivo, Draco sintió que su cuerpo ya temblaba de placer, y sentía temblar debajo del suyo el de Hermione. Habían llegado al clímax. Se colocó al costado de ésta, y la atrajo hacia él.

-Te dije Hermione, que no me subestimarás-. Le dijo satisfecho Draco.

-Creo recordar haberte hecho la misma advertencia- comentaba chistosa Hermione.

-Y caramba que te subestimé eh-.

-No hay que dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. A veces las personas podemos sorprender para bien como también para mal-.

-Si tú me vas a sorprender cada vez así, sorpréndeme todo lo que quieras- comentaba Draco con una sonrisa en su cara.

Y así fue como Draco aprendió a no dejarse llevar por comentarios que decían los demás; comprobar las cosas por si mismo, y darse cuenta que no se puede juzgar sin antes conocer.

* * *

_Hola..Soy la Colorada subiendo mi primer fic._

_Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews. Gracias!_

_Quiero agradecer a Luzbelita que me ayudó a corregirlo y que me explicó como poder subir mi primer fic (recordando siempre que me tuvo la re paciencia y que me re banco...te amo mucho morochaa ) gracias por todo amiga). _

_Colorada_


End file.
